Army of the Direwolf
by The Bull and The Wolf
Summary: Instead of walking for the Wall, Bran, Hodor and the Reeds head South. Arya, Gendry and Hot Pie escaped Harrenhal. Robb commands an army at Riverrun with Catelyn by his side. Sansa is held at King's Landing, desperate to escape. The Starks will reunite and Westeros will freeze. Post ACoK.
1. Starks I

_Deep green surrounded him everywhere, floating down in the shape of leaves from towering trees that intercepted the sun's light even higher above. He was alone. The trickle of a stream sounding from near by but out of sight. Birds called from branches but flew in the hidden distance. At the edge of the clearing, a wolf growled low and deadly, her paws bringing her slowly and cautiously out into view. It was a green-dream._

_Light grey fur with dark grey eyes and a massive size, it was clear to him that the beast before him was a direwolf. He could not mistake it if he tried. The wolf sniffed the air for a moment before opening her mouth, revealing thin but dangerously sharp teeth. A rustle echoed from behind it and then two more animals entered, standing a little behind their leader, both much smaller than the female. The one to the left was a small, fat wolf but the one closest to the direwolf on her right was a mixture between a wolf and a bull. This was a wolf pack._

Jojen opened his eyes slowly to find Meera kneeling in front of him, a careful hand placed on his shoulder and Bran resting beside him, leaning against a tree. He could hear Hodor pounding around aimlessly somewhere nearer to the central of their camp but could not see him. He blinked for a moment, to rid himself of a lilting confusion and rubbed his eyes before turning his attention to his sister's question.

"Was it a green-dream?"

He nodded. "I was in a forest when a grey direwolf emerged from the trees, followed soon after by a fat, smaller wolf and one that had a mix of the appearance of a bull. The leader, she snarled at me but otherwise did nothing else. I think it has something to do with you, Bran."

The crippled Lord seemed to have momentarily lost his ability to speak, his eyes widening almost comically. They all knew what a direwolf meant, even one in a green-dream. It meant home for Bran, safety for them all and the Starks. "Are you sure? How do you know it was a she?"

"The wolf was a giant, bigger than any animal I have ever seen before. Deadly and fierce but it had feminine features. I think she and her pack represent people. Do they remind you of anyone?"

"It can't be Robb or Rickon. Or even Father or Mother. Nor Sansa, Lady was killed by Joffery. It must be Arya, I think Nymeria still lives." Bran said, his expression hopeful. "I haven't heard anything of my sister for many months. She might have escaped King's Landing. Do you think…? Do you think… I might see Arya again?"

"We can't be sure Bran." Meera said, placing her other hand on his arm, smiling gently. "But you can hope. Maybe, on our way to Riverrun, we might meet her."

* * *

Arya groaned but refrained from snapping, keeping a tight handle on Needle to try and keep herself calm and sane. It wasn't working very well. Gendry looked pained as well but was managing his emotions much more easily. She guessed that talking calmed his nerves and fears but it certainly didn't help anyone else. She was beginning to regret ever taking him with them on their escape from the dreaded Harrenhal. She trusted Gendry to an extent and he was strong and could be helpful to her on the road. A fat, baker's boy could only complain and eat all of their food.

"…And then there was this really great pie that I made once and it was made with special ingredients that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about but because I made it, I was able to have one and it was beautiful with all of the hot juices and the chewy meat and the pastry was almost perfect with a great draught of cold beer along with it and…"

"Shut. Up!" Arya finally yelled, reaching her breaking point as she whirled on Hot Pie, fists clenched. "I don't care about your job as a baker in Flea's Bottom or how many pies you've eaten or about how much pastry was cooked. I care about getting to Riverrun as quickly as possible without starving or trying to stab myself in the process because of your constant talking. I want to get to Riverrun so I can see two of the three remaining members of my family and not sleep on cold earth again. I want this stupid war to end and I even want Sansa back from King's Landing but I can't do any of that with your insistent talking!"

Gendry chuckled beside her, amused by her outburst obviously but Hot Pie's face fell and Arya almost felt a small sting of guilt. Almost. "Sorry Arya." He mumbled. "But I'm just so hungry."

"I know. We all are and don't think I don't hear you getting up during the middle of the night and eating some of the food." Arya continued. "The only reason you don't have Needle at your throat then is because I know you need it more than me and Gendry."

"I need the food too, I'm-" Gendry started but she turned and glared at him, throwing deadly daggers. He just laughed again and sat down on the edge of the path, content to watch the rest of the argument from there.

"Arya." Hot Pie whined.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll skewer you with Needle. Now leave us all some peace and quiet." Arya threatened him, pulling her thin sword from it's scabbard. "We need to reach Riverrun. Keep moving."

* * *

Robb gazed out over the rivers and lands of Riverrun, his elbows leaning on the railing of his balcony. His thoughts were focused on battle plans, strategies and tactics, always on the war, always on fighting. The young wolf was no longer a boy anymore. Times had changed, and not for the better.

There came a soft knock at the door to his chambers before they opened slowly and Catelyn Stark walked in. Her son Robb was not the only one who had changed because of the war. Worry lines were permanently etched onto her face, there were hardly any signs of happiness anymore and grief and sorrow were clear in her eyes. She walked, tired but determined, towards her son and reached out her hand to rest on his shoulder. After a moment, he turned to look at her.

"You're tired Robb. You must rest." Catelyn advised.

"I can't, Mother. The war demands my every waking thought. I need to figure out how best to save the people of the North and to return Arya and Sansa back to Winterfell." Robb replied.

"No, the war does not demand that. It does not. Your people need you sane and healthy. The Mad King went crazy and Robert Baratheon rebelled. His reign ended. Rest." She said.

"I'm not Aerys Targaryen. I'm the King of the North. No one will burn. They will fall to the direwolf or they will freeze to the winter. The Lannisters will pay for what they've done." He told her, his tone a little more fierce.

Catelyn met his eyes for a moment before sighing and dropping her hand to the railing. This type of conversation had occurred between them many times before and she knew that it would only be pain for her if they continued now. Her only hope now was her son to dwell on it and hopefully agree with her logic. He was becoming more like Ned every day.

Silence passed in long minutes as Catelyn waited to see what her son would do. After a while though, she looked down, disappointed and turned to leave the room. A voice stopped her. "You're right. I should rest. Thank you, mother."

Catelyn smiled and turned to face Robb who was now walking back indoors, casting aside a fur cloak that had covered his shoulders to keep him warm. "You are wise. I do love you, Robb."

"I love you too, Mother. Go and rest yourself now." He said to her softly, nodding with a smile. Catelyn continued until she reached the door and a memory struck her.

"Robb, you talked about rescuing Arya and Sansa from King's Landing. You have not mentioned them before."

"After father's death, war was all that occupied my mind but… with the deaths of Bran and Rickon and the burning of Winterfell… family is important. The Starks will win this war and with Winterfell no longer there, we must band together. A Stark must always be at Winterfell but now, we must all be together." Robb said.

* * *

The Red Keep was rejoicing after the Battle of Blackwater, celebrating the win against Stannis Baratheon and the survival of most of their homes and lives. The disappearance of the Hound hardly caused a stir except for a single outburst from Joffrey. His beautiful ex-fiancee was attendant at many dinners, repeating formal, empty sentences, her mind constantly wondering about whether or not she should have taken the chance to escape with Sandor Clegane.

Aside from those thoughts, the only other ones were about what Joffrey's head would look like on a pike. Robb and his army could never come soon enough. She sorely hoped that they would. These days she even a week alone with Arya over any more days at King's Landing


	2. Robb I & Gendry I

As the dawn rose so did Riverrun, the people waking with the golden touch of sunlight. Except for the young King of the North and his direwolf, Grey Wind, having both been in the war room for many hours as already. Lady Catelyn would not be waking soon, the toll of the world's injustices hanging heavily over her the past weeks. He worried about her even more now since news about Bran, Rickon and Winterfell's death had reached them by raven. Dark wings brought dark tidings.

Robb's auburn hair fell just above his eyes and he absentmindedly pushed it back. A snip from a dagger would probably be beneficial soon along with a new supply of fur cloaks that he needed to achieve. His thoughts traveled down a menial path and for a moment, the table and the world around him disappeared until something brought him back.

Above rested the weight of his crown and he was suddenly reminded of his position. Trivial wonderings were suitable for trivial boys. He no longer was one. Musing about hair cuts and winter clothing would be a death sentence. Battle plans and courage were what kept you alive during a war.

A knock at the door brought a snarl to Grey Wind's throat as he lifted his head, sniffing the air for any familiar or unwelcome scent. Robb raised a palm toward the direwolf though and he quieted instantly but remained on high alert. The door opened and a servant nervously poked his head around the door, eyes flicking to Grey Wind before to Robb. He seemed out of breath, his cheeks a bright pink and his hair tousled by the wind.

"Please excuse my interruption, your Grace, but a scouting party has just returned from the forests. They have three travelers with them."

"Who are the travelers? Lannister men? Baratheons?" Robb asked, his hand instantly moving to the hilt of his sword. A method of instinct and protection now, more than playing for games.

"No, Your Grace. One of them proclaims to be Arya Stark, your sister."

* * *

Gendry had watched her almost every single moment since he first saw her with the Night's Watch. First it had been out of astonishment to see someone so scrawny fighting people bigger than her, and then it was out of confusion and wonder once he had figured out that she was actually a girl. Next it was worried and nervous with the other men and then when they were captured in Harrenhal.

Strangely, somewhere along the way, his view of her had changed from protective and estranged to a protective follower. He would always worry about the wolf, no matter how much she threatened to stick him with the pointy end if he continued. Sometimes though, he wasn't sure about whether or not it was because she was a noble or something else.

Arya's gaze was turned up to the sky as she paused in the sharpening of her sword, the one that he knew she didn't like. Gendry watched her, studying those expressions that he had come to know so well while Hot Pie was busily breaking his fast. A few moments later, she turned to look at them both.

"It's time to start moving again." She said, standing up and dusting off her breeches. "I'm hoping we might reach Riverrun today."

"It's still dark, Arya. One of the horses might trip. I think dawn is off by a couple of hours yet." Gendry replied.

"That's what you get for waking us up at midnight. No one's thinking right." Hot Pie mumbled and he withered under the glare that he then received.

"We're going to reach Riverrun today and if we start now, it'll be light by the time we get there. We would be there sooner but the horses happen to be completely tired." If he hadn't known better, it would have sounded like an insult to his weight but it was Arya Stark and he was certain that she was insulting some other part about them.

There was more of a direwolf in Arya than just her family heritage. When she straightened up, just before he was about to respond, Gendry came on high alert. He never doubted her senses and drew out of his sword, standing up to his impressive, muscular height. Hot Pie looked up for a moment, saw Gendry react and wolfed down the rest of his food before ambling to his feet. Arya's expression darkened slightly at the noise that the fat boy made but she remained silent.

Both of the boys now knew better than to interrupt Arya when she was concentrating and soon enough, Gendry could hear it too. The soft whinnying and snuffling of horses and their trotting over the leaves of the forest and a few moments later chatting became audible. In the shortest moment possible, Arya had stomped out the fire and was packing up everything that she needed.

Hot Pie followed suit but Gendry remained where he was and understood that only she would be quick enough to disappear in the short time they had. By the sound and direction, the group would be upon them soon. He watched as Arya slung her provisions onto her back and disappeared in the edge of the trees, blending with the dark shadows of the night. Now that the fire was out, Gendry could spot several dancing flames occasionally appearing from one direction in the forest.

Hot Pie chased after her but misjudged a step in the dark and fell to the ground like a thousand year old tree onto a bed of glass figurines. Just before the shouts of warning, he could just hear Arya's sharp intake of breath and without even needing to check, he could guess that she had slid into her water dancer fighting position. Gendry turned and glared at Hot Pie whose face was stark white and his pants a shade darker than usual. The group was upon them in a matter of moments.

The leader's eyes glanced over the pair of them, unable to see Arya in the shadows of the trees, sizing them up. He obviously recognized that Gendry's great brawn and weapon could possibly be a threat as his hand instantly went to the hilt of his sword. "Who are you? What are you doing in the midst of a forest?"

"We're simple travelers. Journeying to seek safety and protection from the war. Sometimes, the woods can be safer than any inn." Gendry's answer was automatic and well-practiced, enough rehearsed that he didn't need to focus on it so he could try and inspect the banner one of the men was holding. The Lannisters definitely wanted Arya in their grasp, so did every other king, but only the Lions also wanted Gendry.

"What's up with him?" The man asked, pointing at Hot Pie's stained pants and the boy blushed in the firelight.

"Bladder problem." Gendry replied and almost sighed in relief when he realized that the banner's background wasn't red but another colour…

"House Stark? Are you bannermen of house Stark?" Arya asked, striding forward into the light. Her sudden appearance caused one of the horses to rear backwards and many swords to be drawn out.

"Who are you all? King Robb of the North will be very interested to hear your story when we bring you all back to Riverrun." The leader growled and Arya dropped her bombshell.

"I'm sure he will." She smiled. "This is Gendry, Hot Pie and I'm Princess Arya Stark of the North. If you all don't bring us to Riverrun right now, escorting us, I'll make sure that Robb has all of your heads. Or Grey Wind will."


	3. Bran I & Sansa I

As his powers grew, Bran discovered that he was gaining more control over not only his warging experiences but also through his green dreams. They were lasting longer, had become more vivid and detailed, and were gaining more meaning than they had before. With Jojen's help of course, the confusing, encrypted visions were beginning to appear as artistically veiled future truths. his most recent one, containing the three 'direwolves' was the most promising yet. No doubt was growing insidw of him to oppose the thought that his sister, Arya and two others would be chancing upon them soon.

"Do you really think that we'll be seeing her soon?" Rickon asked,chewing on some walnuts that Hodor had recently shelled for him. He was walking beside the carriage as the little group continued to head to the South.

"My dreams have never been wrong before and Jojen agrees with me. He's more accustomed to predicting what's going to happen then I am." Bran replied.

"I thought the little lady was with your other sister in King's Landing. Sansa." Osha said.

"I did too, but I'm beginning to think that that was a lie created by the Lannister's to fool the rest of the world. Mainly my brother and mother." Bran answered. "We're going to meet them in a forest. If she really was trapped in the Capitol, I think I would have seen her inside the palace then."

"You must be careful. Westeros believes you and Rickon dead but they know Arya is probably alive. As you say, only two companions are with her. If she's being followed then our disappearance would be ruined." Meera advised them and Bran nodded slowly, despite wearing a frown.

"You don't believe her." Jojen noticed.

"I know my sister well. Even before I learned that Arya was taking 'dancing' lessons back when Father was alive in King's Landing, I always knew that Arya was no cripple. She's feisty, quick and talented with a bow and a sword. If she could escape Cersei's grasp, then I know she would not blindly let anyone with ill-intent follow her." Bran revealed.

Meera smiled as Rickon nodded enthusiastically and Osha looked forward to the road in front of them as though trying to imagine her first conversation and view of the wolf girl. Bran felt his spirits joy at the thought of rejoining with another member of his broken family.

"How far away are we to home now?" Rickon asked a moments later.

"Hodor." The big human giant returned.

"Hush Hodor." Bran said with good nature, unraveling the large paper map of Westeros in his lap. As the one with no power of his legs and the constant exercise of walking, he had been placed in charge with being their navigator. Unbeknownst to the rest of his friends, this job had ignited a small wonder and imagination in him that he had once thought lost. Grand tales of pirates and the High Seas had given him the thought that he was slightly living out an old dream and embarking upon an adventure where he was vitally important in other reasons than just being the lost Lord of Winterfell. It was also a good method in distracting him from the horrors of the past. "We have awhile to go yet, many leagues but I think we may reach Robb and my mother within a week. Hoping that we don't encounter too many time-consuming obstacles on our journey."

* * *

Sansa was never truly alone or in privacy while she was imprisoned in the Red Keep but whenever she could take the moment to take a slow, leisurely walk through one of the many beautiful gardens, she liked to pretend that she had that privilege. Sometimes, she would enjoy the scent of the flowers in bloom and the free nature all around. Sometimes, she would spend a little time speaking with the blissfully ignorant Ladies of the realm who had no idea that the game of thrones actually existed and sometimes, she would find some quiet little spot and dwell upon the traumatic events of her own short history. These days, Sansa found that she didn't have many tears anymore but once a time, in a moment of sadness, a few could be shed.

Shea's company was with her that day, despite her subtle objections and statements that she wanted to be alone. She had even expressed her desire to take a trip to the Godswood to 'pray' for Joffrey's success and Robb's defeat. Only amongst the Old Gods of the Starks could she ever truly wish for what she wanted.

Even the Seven, the New Gods of the South sometimes seemed too foreign and wrong to her when her enemies worshiped them as well. There were many things that could be said to differ Shae from other servants and one of them was trying persistence.

"Everyone is watching you." Shae told her with interest, her accent fooling Sansa to believe for a moment that the eyes were actually upon the servant. She knew better though.

"I am the daughter of a traitor and the sister of a traitor. I carry the name of a house in open rebellion against the one true king of Westeros, my beloved Joffrey." Sansa replied, her voice lowering slightly into an almost mechanical, automatic response that had become so much a part of her life.

"You lie but their stares are rude." Shae replied, in that blunt, funny way of hers. "You come here every day and suffer this?"

"Eventually, they grow disinterested and turn to something else. They would do no physical harm to me, you need not worry. The gracious King Joffrey would not let anything or anyone harm his betrothed." Sansa continued and she received a look that told her Shae knew of the beatings she had received under Joffrey's command.

"I believe I shall have to accompany you from now on. We shall see how much they stare when you have someone by your side." Shae said.

"A servant." Sansa replied, a little forcefully.

"A person all the same." Shae raised an eyebrow as though to challenge any response and Sansa was once again reminded of the difference between the foreign beauty and Westerosi servants. She was glad, for only a moment, when she changed the subject. "You said that you are going to visit the Godswood. What will you pray for?"

"The health of King Joffery, Queen Regent Cersei and King's Landing and the success of Joffrey's armies. I pray for the death of my brother and mother, the capture of my sister and the long reign of the true King. I pray for the safety and health of the men fighting and wish that once the war is over, they can return to their mothers." Sansa said.

"No one but a sadist could pray for the deaths and torture's of their own family members." Shae said, stopping and grabbing Sansa's arm to cause her to stop as well. "You tell your lies but once I heard you in your sleep. _A caged bird free_."

Sansa's eyes widened in surprise and a little fear before it turned to embarrassed, fearful anger and she glared. "You have no right to sneak on a noble during the night. I could have you fired for this. Do not question me again." She ripped her arm away from the girl's grasp and half ran out of the garden. Dreams of escape could prove her undoing and she only stopped when she had blindly reached the entrance to the Godswood. Tears came more easier than other days.


End file.
